Sounds of Silence, Sounds of Noise
by KayDrew
Summary: Little one-shot drabbles based around songs. From the Heart of Camelot website. Possible series 5 spoilers. Please R & R!
1. Be Here

**Song:** "Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again" by Andrew Lloyd Webber  
**Category:** Gen (Canon)  
**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur, Merlin  
**Rating/Warnings:** K+, implied character death  
**Word Count:** 299

It had been a week since Camelot fell with the battle of Camlann. Many brave and loyal men (not just knights, but villagers) had fought and died in this war. The air still reeked of the warriors sweat, blood, and tears. Smoke and ash still permeated the trees, rocks, and grounds on which Merlin walked, even in the outskirts of the once great city.

Even the warlock had been injured in the fight. The wounds were more mental than physical, but they still hurt just as badly as a stabbing. He'd watched so many friends of his (Gwaine, Leon, Percival) all fall with him unable to do a thing about it.

In his hands was a bouquet of wild flowers he'd picked that morning. Merlin laid them at the base of a grave marker that sat nestled in the base of a valley untouched by time or war. _You were once my one companion. You were all that mattered. You were once a friend and father_, was crudely carved on the stone. For a moment, the warlock stared at the spot with his lips drawn into a tight line.

Feeling a hand upon his shoulder, he looked behind him and smiled at the exiled king. "I will forever be indebted to his selfless deed. I would not be here if Gaius hadn't sacrificed himself," Arthur said. His voice was grave for indeed Mordred had dealt him a mortal blow, but the physician had bargained with the Fates and the Fates relented, thus Arthur lived to see another day – another life.

"I will not waste the gift I have been given. The Golden Age of Camelot isn't over, not yet. I shall restore peace and nobility to land. Until I have no breath left in my lungs, I will fight."


	2. Don't Fear

**Song:** "Don't Fear the Reaper" by Blue Oyster Cult  
**Category:** Canon AU  
**Characters/Pairings:** Merlin, Arthur Agraviane, Gwaine  
**Rating/Warnings:** T, character death  
**Word Count:** 299  
**Author's Note:** This is set in season 4.

Don't Fear

This wasn't Arthur's doing. No, this was Agravaine's. Arthur wasn't even aware of what's happening. He was in Mercia trying to draft a trade agreement. Camelot had been unnaturally dry this summer, which meant the crops hadn't fared well. Mercia had had a bountiful crop. Camelot had no choice but to try and barter with the neighboring land.

Gaius had needed my help. There was a pestilence amongst the villagers – everyone and their mothered seemed to be coming down with it – and so I had stayed behind. Something in the back of my mind nagged me. It said, _Go with him. He needs you. _I ignored it.

Then, the basilisks attacked. I had no choice but to use my magic. Gwaine had been in danger. A bite from one of these snakes was deadly. The knight had been shocked at my abilities, but very pleased and relieved at being saved. Agravaine, who'd been given Arthur's signet ring, had seen things differently. Before I had been able to explain anything, he'd thrown me into the dungeons after sentencing me to death.

And now, a day later, here I was being marched to my doom. I stared at the pyre, my blue eyes wide. I know I could fight. I know I could use my magic and disappear. But, what would be the use? It was time to face the reaper – we all die, after all. Somehow, being murdered by Agavaine seemed better – at least I wasn't betrayed by my friends. In fact, they stood in the crowd and watched as the guard led me forward.

Stepping onto the pyre, I was pushed against the pole and lashed. Staring at the torch as it lit the wood beneath me, I hear a scream. It was Arthur. But he was too late.


	3. Sun

**Song:** "Here Comes the Sun" by The Beatles  
**Category:** Gen (Canon)  
**Characters/Pairings:** Merlin/Freya  
**Rating/Warnings:** K  
**Word Count:** 292  
**Author's Note: **Set during series 5.

The Sun

Merlin hadn't expected to fall back in love – especially in the middle of a war. The battle raged around the knights of Camelot and the two sides were in a deadlock. Neither the Saxons nor the men in red relented.

It had been a surprise attack, late in the night with heavy rainclouds darkening the sky. But, that didn't stop them. Even Gwen got into the action and Merlin used a sword. With the torrents of rain, it was impossible to see. For once, the warlock was thankful the knights wore red. Their capes made the fight a little easier. Merlin just swung at anything not wearing crimson.

By dawn, Merlin was exhausted. His hair and clothes were dripping with sweat and water. Blood and mud speckled his clothes and face. Finding a stream, Merlin lay his dirty sword down and stooped. Dipping his fingers in the water, he drank. After he'd had his fill, Merlin cupped more water in his hand. He was about to splash his face when something grabbed his wrist.

Merlin scampered backwards. His eyes were wide as he watched a woman come from the water. She was dressed in a green gown that was covered in crystals that hung like ropes of water. Her dark hair cascaded over her pale shoulders. A smile covered her smile.

"Freya," Merlin stammered as he stood.

"Merlin, it is good to see you. It has been too long," she replied.

"Why are you here?"

"To help."

"Can you stay this time," Merlin asked as the rain finally stopped and the sun came out.

"For a time, yes," she replied.

"Can anyone else see you?"

"What do you think?"

Merlin didn't know the answer. He didn't want to. "Let's win this thing."


	4. Truth

**Song:** "Live to Tell" by Madonna  
**Category:** Gen (Canon)  
**Characters/Pairings:** Merlin, Arthur  
**Rating/Warnings:** K+  
**Word Count:** 271  
**Author's Note:** Not set in any particular season

_A man can tell a thousand lies_  
_I've learned my lesson well_  
_Hope I live to tell_  
_The secret I have learned,_

Truth

Standing at the closed door, my heart pounds in my chest and spots form in front of my eyes. Sweat forms under my arms and on my brow. I feel faint. I don't look forward to this – not at all. However, I have to tell him. It's the only way to win. This war had been going on for months. There was no stopping it, except for using a lot of magic. There would be no hiding what I'd hae to do. It's the only way to end all of this death and destruction.

Things were going to change. I know that. I hope it's a good change and things turn out for the better. However, I fear that will not be the case. I had lied to Arthur – over and over I lied to him. I even said that magic had no place in Camelot. Oh, how I hate myself for that one!

Taking a deep breath in and letting it out through my nose, I knock. Hearing a confused Arthur said, 'Come in', I oblige. Slowly, I close the door so it doesn't make a racket.

Leaning against it, I stare at Arthur. This was it. It was now or never. "I have magic. I was born with it," I whisper, but it was loud enough that Arthur hears me.

Despair and hurt fills his eyes. He shakes his head and gestures to the door. He wants me to get out and so I do. I leave.


	5. Behind the Truth

**Song:** "Behind Blue Eyes" by The Who  
**Category:** Modern AU  
**Characters/Pairings:** Merlin under the name Marty  
**Rating/Warnings:** K+  
**Word Count:** 199  
**Author's Note: This is a drabble based in the 21****st**** Century universe Numb3rsfan and I have created. **

****Behind the Truth

Terrible choices – that's all he's done in the last two years. Led astray, he's taken dark, dangerous paths. Marty doesn't care. Why should he? No one cares about his sorry arse.

Growing up, they always said he was a good boy - a hard worker, a top student, a helpful sort. He's none of those things anymore. Frankly, he doesn't know how to be. Frankly, he doesn't even care.

Now, Marty's a druggie, a reckless driver, and a thief. No one wants to hire him. He doesn't blame them. Sure the boy's gotten a job here and there. He would act the part of a perfect employee for a month (sometimes two). He'd get their trust. Then, he'd steal a bit here and there, until he was caught. Then, his sorry soul would be thrown into prison and no one would visit (but he didn't care). After getting out, the cycle would repeat.

It was a hard life. He didn't want to be the bad guy. He wanted to do good. At least, he used to. Now, he's not so sure and he's not so sure he cares. It makes him sad, sometimes, and wish for a different life.


	6. Down

**Song:** "Seven Devils" by Florence and the Machine  
**Category:** Canon  
**Characters/Pairings:** Merlin, Arthur, Morgana  
**Rating/Warnings:** K+  
**Word Count: **222  
**Author's Note:** this story just wrote itself.

Down

Furry and hatred burned within the warlock just as the battle raged on around him. Time stood still as the Saxons and Camelot soldiers fought. Neither side relented, but it was clear the Saxons were winning.

Seeing the witch Morgana standing tall and proud - oh so haughty - he saw nothing but red anger. She thought she had won. Arthur was dead after all; at least Merlin thought he was Oh, how wrong she was! Merlin strode the corpse-littered battleground.

His eye flashed and his hand shot out. To left, he set a fire. To right, another fire sprouted up. Reaching towards the sky, Merlin made a storm. Lightning struck, thunder crashed, and rain pelted down.

Turning his hand upwards, he gathered the electricity from the air. He felt the ball grow and pulse. "Give me one reason I shouldn't release this on you," asked the warlock.

"Because you would prove that all magic users are evil. You don't want that, do you," a voice said from behind him.

"No," Merlin said, turning to face the person speaking. It was Arthur - he had a wound on his side and on his head, but he was alive.

"No," Arthur seemed to echo. But it was different. It was a scream that was louder than Morgana's laugh or Merlin's startled cry.


	7. Don't Wanna

**Song:** "Wicked Game" by Chris Isaak  
**Category:** Canon  
**Characters/Pairings:** Merlin and Morgana  
**Rating/Warnings:** T, mild torture  
**Word Count: **299  
Author's Note: I wanted to write a different story than a romance.

Don't Wanna

Laying there, he glares at his captive who stands before a massive fireplace. The flames lick the stone far above them; it's like she's before a fire wall. Sweat formed on her pale brow and cheek. A bubble of perspiration dripped onto her black, lacy dress - the priestess paid no heed to it.

"Why do you torture me so, Morgana," Merlin asked, shifting uncomfortably on the stone table. His hands have gone numb and he singles them, but winces.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. There are barbs lining the shackles," she warned as she ran a finger along Merlin's jaw and then cupped his bruised and swollen face.

"You didn't answer my question," Merlin spat as he pulled away from her touch.

"I thought the answer was obvious. I want you to tell me who Emrys is! I want to know where he is," Morgana growled as she stepped away from the warlock.

"What makes you think I know that?" Merlin gasped. One of the Saxons who had kidnapped him while he was out on patrol with Arthur had kicked him hard in the side. Surely, Merlin had a broken rib or two.

"You're too lucky. The lot of you. You come out unscathed too many times. They are times when Arthur should've tasted defeat. Someone has to have helped you and man is Emrys. I know it," Morgana said. "Now tell me!"

Merlin shook his head. No, he wouldn't tell, even if he felt scared and alone. But, the warlock would endure it until he had no breath left. Secretly, he wished he wasn't alone in this.

Seeing Morgana raise her hand, he braced himself. He then screamed. It felt like his whole body was on fire. But, he wouldn't tell, no matter what.


	8. Untitled

**Song:** "With or Without You" by U2  
**Category:** Canon  
**Characters/Pairings:** Merlin and Arthur  
**Rating/Warnings:** K  
**Word Count: **210  
**Author's Note:** I wanted to write a different story than a romance.

Untitled

The air hummed and crackled with the energy of the pending battle. No man or beast spoke or made a noise. It was as of they knew something momentous was about to happen here upon this battlefield. There was excitement and the knights were ready for war. They had been training for this.

"You don't have to fight," Arthur said, looking over at Merlin (who was wearing armor). There was an unspoken, 'I don't want you too,' tacked on that sentence.

"I know. But, if I told you once, told you a thousand times.. I will protect you or die at your side," Merlin replied. Those weren't the same words he'd said, but the sentiment was the same.

Before the enemy was on them, Arthur yelled charge. Pointing his sword outwards, he charged ahead of the knights. The king was the first into battle.

For a moment, Merlin watched him. There was a heaviness in his chest and his throat felt like it was sticking together. He was afraid of losing his best friend. He didn't know what he'd do if Arthur was killed. Merlin didn't know if he could live without Arthur in his life. Shaking his head, he shoved the thought aside. Then, Merlin joined the battle.


	9. Would They Understand?

**Song:** "Iris" by The Goo Goo Dolls  
**Category:** Gen (Canon)  
**Characters/Pairings:** Merlin, Gwaine, Arthur  
**Rating/Warnings:** K+  
**Word Count:** 300

**Author's Note:**

Inspired by: And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

Would they Understand?

Emrys hobbled down the mountaintop, leaning heavily on his staff. He'd probably killed thousands with that spell. Obviously, not all died in his attack, but now Camelot had a. While he probably helped win this war, Merlin/Emrys felt like he could faint at any moment.

He felt all eyes on him, even with his head bowed. He looked up and noticed that Gwaine, Leon and Arthur all had their hands on their sword's hilt. They didn't draw the blades. Instead, they stared with open mouths.

Arthur was the first do anything. "Merlin," he yelped. The King was definitely startled to see his manservant where the old man had been.

"Hmm," Merlin said. He looked at his hand, which wasn't wrinkled. He'd transformed into his young self, right before them. That was a bad thing – after all this time, he hadn't wanted to tell them. He didn't think they'd truly understand.

"_I am a warlock. I have magic_," Merlin whispered. His eyes rolled back into his head as his knees turned to jelly. Before anyone could move, the young man fell into a heap on the ground.

"Sure you do, buddy," Gwaine said, striding forward and picking him up. Looking at the other knights, he continued, "We should take him to Gaius." With that, he carried Merlin the physician's quarters – Arthur was close behind.

When Arthur entered, Gaius was examining Merlin. "Will he be all right?" Arthur asked despite himself.

Gaius looked over at Arthur. "Indeed. He's just exhausted and needs rest," he said, leaving the tent as Arthur sat down next to the bed. Gwaine tried to console Arthur the best he could, but the King brushed him off. So soon, that man also left and so, Arthur just sat there, staring all the while feeling hurt, betrayed, and confused.


	10. Gold

**Song:** "Stairway to Heven" by Led Zeppelin  
**Category:** Gen (Canon)  
**Characters/Pairings:** Gwen and Agravine  
**Rating/Warnings:** K  
**Word Count: **141

Gold

Agravine watched Gwen move about this particular room in the castle. The woman stood tall and proud. The maid acted as if she owned the place, eek Ashe she cleaned the chambers.

"Arthur will do the right thing, I'm sure," she said as she dusted the table.

"He always does," agreed Agravaine. Guinevere was right about that fact,at least for the most part. "He has the Kingdom to think of and he must do what he thinks best even if his heart disagrees."

Gwen stopped. She pursed her lips as she frowned. "Why can't he follow his heart and do what is best? Wouldn't that be the most suitable way to go about things?

"Yes, yes," muttered Agravine, but the young woman didn't hear him. She'd already left. Looking up, he shook his head. "Not all that glitters is gold."


	11. Unity

**Song: **"Dante's Prayer" by Loreena McKennitt  
**Category:** Het (Canon AU)  
**Characters/Pairings:** Merlin/Freya  
**Rating/Warnings: **K+  
**Word Count: **141  
**Author's Note: **this goes with the New Dawn it, Merlin gets married to Freya.

Unity

Under the waxy moon, two lovers stood in the shallow shore of the lake so that only the water encircled their feet. Naked, they stood their dripping and gazing into each other's eyes.

Finally, Merlin made a move. He pressed himself closer, tighter to the woman he loved. One hand cupped her back so that his hand rested above the delectable curve of her bottom. The other lightly clawed at her skin in a caress. He ran his fingers up and down her arms.

Her back arches and head vows back with it. Freya's hair streams back in curly ribbons and it's like a banner. "Oh, Merlin!" she screamed as they become one.

"Oh Freya," Merlin moans in her ear. "My wife!" he kisses her earlobe ad then her jaw and cheek. Finally,their lips lock and Merlin hopes this night will never end.


	12. Into the Dark

**Song:** "I Will Follow You into the Dark" by Death Cab for Cutie  
**Category:** Het (Modern AU)  
**Characters/Pairings:** Merlin/Marty and Nora  
**Rating/Warnings: **T, attempted suicide  
**Word Count:** 297

Into the Dark

Six months had passed since the accident. Marty and Nora had moved to Edinburgh. It had practically been an order from Brad, but it had been one he'd been too happy to oblige. It was the only way Marty and his family would be safe. Soon afterwards, he felt guilty for abandoning his friend and for not going with him. Marty was certain he could've saved Bradley.

He hadn't felt happy since the travesty. He hadn't smiled in those six months, although he hadn't cried much either. He hadn't left the house. Nora tried to help him, but she was struggling with being a new mum while going to university. Besides, she had her own depression. Marty wished he could be there for his wife. He wanted to be a father to their children. He couldn't - he hated that.

Marty wanted to be happy. He wanted Bradley back. Since neither could or would happen, Marty'd do the next best thing – join his friend in the eternal sleep. In the bathroom, he tightly held a bottle of sleeping pills. Marty was shaking and tears were finally falling. There was a part of him that didn't want to die. He wanted to see his wife get old and he wanted to see his kids grow up. But, he also didn't want to be a worthless fool. Tiredly, he rested his head against the sink. He was trying to prepare himself.

Nora came in because the door wasn't locked; he'd forgotten. They often worked in tandem in the bathroom. Often, she'd brush her teeth while he showered. It saved time. "Marty," she exclaimed, dropping her clothes to the ground and rushing over to her husband. Kneeling beside him, she pulled Marty close and rocked him. No words were needed.


	13. Different

**Song: **"My Skin" by Natalie Merchant  
**Category:** Gen (both canon and modern au)  
**Characters/Pairings:** Merlin (Marty)  
**Rating/Warnings:** T  
**Word Count:** 206  
**Arthur's note:** I wanted this to be a bit ambiguous about when this was set. It could be for canon Merlin or it could be a story set in the modern times.

Different

The young man sat near the fire he'd built near the lake. His knees were drawn up to his chest as he stared into the flames. He was rocking as he tried to control the itch within him. Something inside him screamed, 'Let me out. You know you want to. Let me have a fix. It'll feel so good'. He wouldn't let it happen. No, he couldn't. He had to prove he was stronger than that. He had to prove he wasn't like everyone else dealing with such an all-encompassing thing.

He hated himself. He hated who he had become. He hated how he'd push so many people away. He hated that he was alone and probably would always be alone and unable to fully bring in anyone into his life – he'd just hurt them. He didn't want to hurt anyone and would rather die a lone wolf.

However, the man didn't seem to have a choice in the matter. Everyone he'd been close to or wanted to be close to was gone – several of his friends, his lover, his uncle, his father they were all dead. It seemed his presence was a bad omen. He hated that too and wished it would all be different.


	14. It's Time

**Song:** "Lucky" by Bif Naked  
**Category:** Gen (Canon au)  
**Characters/Pairings:** Merlin, Gwaine, and Percvial  
**Rating/Warnings:** K+  
**Word Count:**212  
**Author's Note:** This is based on 5X13. I guess this could be an AU ending or a scene filler.

**It's Time**

The loss of Arthur was overwhelming. Every inch of his body hurt, even the inside. Curled around his intestines and throat was the invisible hand of grief, making it impossible to scream or cry or even breathe.

Arthur had told him thank you. No, it should be Merlin who had done the thanking. Thanking for friendship, brotherhood, and acceptance. But, he'd never get the chance to say those things. Never.

Hearing a crunch, his head went up. Wiping his eyes, he saw Percival stumbling out of the forest and towards him. Ropes hung from his wrists and a distract expression was in his eyes. "He's dead," whispered the knight.

Merlin nodded. "Yeah," the warlock confirmed.

"No, Gwaine...he's dead," Percival corrected.

"Maybe not," whispered Merlin. Maybe he could save the rogue, even though he couldn't save Arthur.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see. Take me to him."

With those words, Percival led Merlin to Gwaine. Seeing his still form, Merlin swallowed as he knelt beside him. Placing a hand on Gwaine's chest, he chanted (which made Percival gasp). After he was done, he leaned back and watched the corpse before him.

Suddenly, the man gasped. His eyes widened and his gaze fell on Merlin. ""You have magic."

"I was born with it."


	15. Wilder

**Song:**"Come Undone" by Duran Duran  
**Category:** Gen (Canon)  
**Characters/Pairings:** Merlin and Hunith  
**Rating/Warnings:** K  
**Word Count:** 144

Hunith stood on her porch, looking out at the dusty courtyard. She had her arms crossed over her chest and her head leaning against a support beam. She was watching her son run around barefoot.

He was chasing Will in a game of tag. Maybe they were pretending to be knights; they did have sticks which they swung at each other after all. Both boys were laughing and smiling. It was a lovely scene to watch.

It was so nice to see her son be carefree and happy. "Hey child, stay wilder than the wind," she whispered. Hunith wanted her son to always be so jovial. She had seen him sad and angry, but those emotions didn't suit the lad. Wildness and impishness defined Merlin and it seemed Merlin defined wildness and impishness. When he was those things, all was right with the world.


	16. He couldn't He wouldn't

**Song:** "Don't Give Up" by Peter Gabriel and Kate Bush

**Category:** Gen (Canon)

**Characters/Pairings:** Merlin

**Rating/Warnings:** K

**Word Count:** 210

**Author's Note:** Drabble for 5X13. Inspired by this stanza: No fight left or so it seems/I am a man whose dreams have all deserted

**He couldn't. He wouldn't .**

Merlin stood at the lake, staring out at the departing boat. Long ago the tears had stopped and dried upon his pale cheeks. All he was left with was a heaving chest and a heart heavy with sadness.

With hand still raised, he looked as if he were reaching for the boat. It was as if he were reaching out for his friend. It looked like he was trying to hold onto his failed destiny. At least, in Merlin's troubled mind that is how it seemed.

He had nothing. His destiny had been shattered – destroyed. His best friend was gone and he had no idea when, or if he'd ever, see again. Merlin had no dreams or plans or any idea what to do next. He wasn't even sure if he'd ever had a plan or dream again.

Merlin only lowered his hand when he heard crunching. There was the face of a tear-stained Percival in front of him. "Arthur's dead," the warlock whispered as he finally turned away from the lake. Then, he marched off unsure where he was going, but the warlock knew he wouldn't stop for a while – a very long while. Merlin didn't even stop when Percival called out his name. He couldn't. He wouldn't .


	17. Colorblind

**Song:** "Colorblind" by Counting Crows  
**Category:** Gen (Canon AU)  
**Characters/Pairings:** Merlin, Arthur, Uther  
**Rating/Warnings:** T, very dark, character death, set before Series 4  
**Word Count:** 295

Arthur had never seen Merlin's eyes so cold, so lifeless as his friend…no his enemy was led to the noose. The warlock stood tall and proud – his spine straight as the best lance – before the two little steps that lead to his demise. The Prince watched as Merlin took a deep and slow breath that puffed his chest out as he exhaled and then made it go concave when he inhaled. In fascination, Arthur noticed how high the sorcerer's knees went while Merlin climbed the steps one at a time and then step onto a small block.

There was something different about the man who stood before the noose. Sure, Merlin had the same eyes, nose, and large ears. He was just as thin and gangly. But, there was a certain air, a certain dangerous presence, that hadn't been there before. Arthur couldn't look at Merlin without feeling ill. He'd lied for years and he probably would've continued to lie if he hadn't been forced to use his magic to kill someone. Uther had claimed that Merlin had been acting ever since he'd become Arthur's servant, but the Prince could not believe that. The King had claimed that Merlin had planned to kill all of the party-goers and claim the throne that night, but he didn't believe that either. However, there was nothing he could do to change his father's views or conviction of the warlock.

Swallowing, Arthur met Merlin's gaze. The warlock had looked up towards him as the guard placed the black hood on him. The Prince's knees felt weak as the loop was slipped over his head. Then, the block was kicked away and the noose tightened. "You were colorblind to his true self, son," whispered Uther as he left the balcony.


	18. Tears

**Song:** "Rolling in the Deep" by Adele  
**Category:** Gen (Canon AU)  
**Characters/Pairings:** Merlin, Morgana.  
**Rating/Warnings:** T, lots of angst and hurt/comfort  
**Word Count: ****251**

Merlin stared at Morgana with pure hatred shining in his piercing eyes. "You will never get anything out of me, Morgana," the warlock said. His voice was low and dangerous. The words he spoke held a certain authority that seemed to scare Morgana.

His arms had long gone numb from being hung and chained above his head. The metal cuffs bit into his skin, making deep, angry wounds that burned like fire (think of the world's worst paper cut and then multiply that feeling by a thousand). The blood that dripped down his shirt sleeve itched as it died on his skin. But, he wouldn't complain. No, he couldn't.

The warlock winced as Morgana laughed. "You foolish boy," purred the high priestess. "Do you really think I was expecting an answer? Hardly. I know you. You are too loyal to my dear brother to tell me anything. No, I do not expect anything out of you. I want you to suffer."

Merlin repressed a shiver. The warlock didn't let himself show any fear. It's what she wanted. He should have figured Morgana would be sick and twisted enough to torture just for the sake of causing pain and suffering.

Morgana went over to a rickety table. She picked a draw-string bag from its top. Opening it, Morgana held a crystal in front of Merlin. "You know what this is, then" Morgana remarked as she saw Merlin's eyes go wide. "The things you can see in such stones, well…tears are gonna fall."


	19. Time After

Song: "Time after Time" by Cyndi Lauper

Category: Gen (Canon)

Characters/Pairings: Merlin

Rating/Warnings: K+

Word Count 166

Author's Note: I love this song!

Time After

His livelihood had been reduced to that of living in a hovel. There wasn't really anywhere for him to go, at least within these borders. Half the kingdom was destroyed in the bloodbath that was this battle. Merlin couldn't face Guinevere, even though Percival probably had told her about the King's death.

He could go home,but facing his mother was daunting, to say the least. They warlock did not want to have to admit defeat to his mother. she wouldn't blame him, hate him, or even pity him. Hunith would just take care of him. His mother would wrap her arms around him, rock him as she whispered in his ear and stroke his hair, and give him food. He probably needed the care, but Merlin didn't want it.

Lying on the pallet, he couldn't help think of Arthur. Seeing his face, twisted in pain and hearing his thank you just broke Merlin's heart. The warlock hoped he would return sooner rather than later,but he would be waiting.


	20. Not Alone

**Song:** "I Shall Not Walk Alone" by Ben Harper  
**Category:** Gen (Canon)  
**Characters/Pairings:** Merlin and Balinor  
**Rating/Warnings: K+, lots of angst**  
**Word Count:** 235

**Arthur's note:** I'm turning this into a fanfic

Throbbing, numb hand cradled against his chest, Merlin sank the ground until his knees were resting in the rubble. The warlock leaned his aching, swimming head against the stones that barricaded him into the cave. Tears fell down his dusty cheeks and stung the cuts littering his face. Each breath was painful and filled his mouth with a metallic taste; he'd broken a rib or two and had probably punctured a lung.

Only two people knew he was there. One expected him to return to Camelot at any time and help fight the battle of Camlann. The other expected him to die within the depths of this cave. The latter was right. He was going to die in here. That realization clenched his stomach with dread. He felt his heart break from despair. Defeated, he hung his concussed head and listened to the ragged, grief filled breaths that came from his lips. Energy waning, the warlock lowered himself to the ground and unconsciousness took him.

Hours later, he heard his name whispered in a vaguely familiar voice. Opening his eyes a little, the Dragonlord noted that the room was bathed a soft, warm light. Merlin noticed that the crystals in the cave had lit up as he turned his head to look around. He stopped moving when he saw his father standing there, smiling, but looking worried. _This must be a dream,_ thought the warlock.


End file.
